


– The Snake Maiden's Feelings.

by cookiesclementine



Category: Greek Mythology, Obviously this isn't canon Medusa.
Genre: Medusa's point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiesclementine/pseuds/cookiesclementine
Summary: So basically I was looking through some fan art of Medusa, and then something clicked in my head. I just thought that writing Medusa's point of view on things would be interesting, and maybe she isn't so evil after all.





	– The Snake Maiden's Feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I was looking through some fan art of Medusa, and then something clicked in my head. I just thought that writing Medusa's point of view on things would be interesting, and maybe she isn't so evil after all.

 

> ❛ Here I stand, _alone_  and weakened. . . ❜

I don't want to hurt them, I _d o n ' t._

  
The men keep coming, each day and each night. All equipped with lances and shields.

My heart skips a beat each time I hear them barge into my forsaken home.

 

Why do they come?

_Why?_

I do not wish any harm upon them...

But I cannot let them end me. I have to live, even in this form, to one day return to how I once appeared before all of this.

I want to beg her to turn me back but I do not see the use in wasting my breath. Her decision is final, I know this, and I have tried to accept this.

But each day these men attempt to hunt me down, the more furious I become.

All I must do is give them one single glance.

 

_O n e._

 

And then they are turned to stone in an instance.

 

_Forgotten..._

 

Each time I do this, more stone statues of these hunters appear.

I wail over them. _Apologizing._

Even if these men are bad, it is not solely their fault.

They have been taught to end me.

_It is just another part of this curse._


End file.
